The Story Of My Life: A Blind Teenager With A Harem
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: Kon is a blind teenager who attends a school with only 5 male and infinite numbers of girls. He met a girl with blue wings on her back on the way to home. He was told that the world is in crisis if he disappeared. OC. I own everything. Contains Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to do another anime-fiction story...so, welcome! Some new people and old! I am Ayfxa. The CopyCat. As I planned, there will be a harem of girl. No collaboration but references to my other story will appear. For now, enjoy your time here...**

* * *

Hello there everyone. I am Kōun Na. Friends called me Kon. I have a wealthy family that I left behind three years ago. I have black hair and blue lifeless eyes. Why did I say lifeless? Well that's because one reason:

I'm blind.

I can't see anything farther than 3 meters. I can still hear things, because I'm not deaf. Right-Huh? Why did I left behind my wealthy life? Well there's a solid reason for that. But I'm not going to tell you guys now.

As you can see. This is an introduction chapter. The story begins in the next chapter. I don't have any superpowers like Awru and the others. Or even attend at a special school.

For my information about school: I school at Blossom Academy. Which is mostly, I heard of is filled with beautiful girls. For **another** reason, it is a school where boys student will be max 5 only while girls can be infinite.

I thought it was unfair since there are hardly any male friends to make, and I've never talked to a girl. So, the conclusion is:Life Sucks.

I got to go for now. One final thing, This story will only have 13 Chapters(excluding the first one)only. And will ONLY update on Saturdays. Or not it will be Sunday. Thank you for reading and I'll hope you enjoy The Story Of My Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there spectators of my life. I am Koun' Na-If I remember correctly. I don't need to explain how I look like since you can see it in the picture section. Hehe, Yeah, I'm one of those few fourth wall breakers. Unexpected huh? Anyway, I am still a high school that was named Blossom Academy. For some reason, I got attend to a school which is almost filled with girls.

I heard that there were only one male in this _almost_ -all girl school. Luckily, I was able to met this guy even though I am blind at my 12th day of school. These past week, I saved a few people on my way to school, I couldn't confirm their appearance and their voice since they only silent themself in shock.

I couldn't say of myself accept that I am specially blind, I could only see about 3 meter from my position and over that are blurry. How do I get to school? Well by memorizing the way to school. I had to put the map close my face because I couldn't read it well. I even can't make sure that my cloths are washed or not.

If you're thinking where I am right now, from what I remember- I am close by school. My eyes were closed as I concentrated on the music tingling through my headphone that was around my neck. While thinking about these thoughts on my head I could feel that I bumped into something.

 _Must be a pole again..._ I walked beside the "pole" to only felt something blocking my way again. _Another pole? Seriously?!_ I slowly open my eyes to felt shocked for the first time in my life.

In front of me, I can _clearly_ see an appearance of a girl, she has a long straight red hair and sharp obsidian eyes, she was wearing the school uniform with a box-patterned red and black miniskirt as her small bust can be seen despite their size.

"What are you doing? " she asked as I gulped for the first time, _again._ This was the first time(DEM PUNS!) I can see a person, though my 3 meter eyesight was still here because I couldn't see the surroundings around her.

"U...Umm. " I said nervously and regain my courage to speak. " Ehem... I am Koun' Na. My little sister called me Kon because she wants to make a reference from an anime called **Bleach**. "

She nodded, I don't know if she doesn't realize this but... my body and hers were in contact as I felt the warm sensation you can always imagine. " Watashi wa Yakudoshi Otonashi. I am a transfer student here from Tokyo. " right now, I don't even care what her name is and I didn't really hate the position I'm in. But she need to realize before my embarrassment give away.

"Ano... Can you... Move aside, please? " I said with a kind and gentle voice. I am trying **really hard** to throw away my erotic desires to do anything lewd on her.

She tilted her head slightly before looking down, then look up again as I flinched in surprised. _Did she just let it be?!_ "Ano... They are touching me... "

"So? " she quickly respond as I can see a smaller version of me hitting myself.

"Well... I mean... Isn't this a bit... embarrassing? " I asked in the same kind tone as I can heard people muttering around us.

"I don't see the problem. " I sighed as I gently pushed her back. Dusting my jacket as I look straight at her. I can still see her face and clothes. But as before, the surroundings around her are blurry to me.

Her eyes were straight deep into mine and I can felt my cheeks burning up. If you thought that I haven't tried to avert my eyes else where. Well, it failed. Because I'm blind duh! If I turn around. Blurry. If I look to my sides. Blurry. If I look in front of me! Yeah I can still see her.

" I... get to go. See you next time? " I kind of forgot her name.

" Yaku. Call me Yaku. " First name already, really? Is she really from Japan?

" Okay... " I walked away pass her as I can still felt her emotionless gaze behind me. _Man she's hard to deal with._ I thought as I continued to walked, not looking back.

* * *

Sigh ... Now, where was I? My introductions were over? Oh well, I got nothing to say right now except that I have arrived at my school; Blossom Academy. Owned by the Blossom family which is a wealthy family and have their own daughter at this school. I wonder where she is? I heard that she likes to visit other school. That may have been her hobby though.

"Kon-kun! " I heard a familiar voice as I turned my head towards a direction, though I can't see her I can still outline her appearance.

Her long haired, red head keeps flowing with the wind, she had her sunglasses around her neck and she wears a bandana on her forehead.

" Where did you go? We are almost late for class! " she scowled me lightly.

" You could have gone without me you know. " I reminded her. She is a smart girl, but she can't be this stupid.

For a moment, I saw her cheek turns light pink. " I-It's not like I was waiting for you or anything! I'm just worried that you wouldn't know where our class are ... " she got a point there.

Come to think of it, how long have we been friends? Hmm... since elementary? No? I guess we knew each other longer than I knew. Or my brain is just not working right. I knocked my head. Making sure my brain is in there. And yes I am a bit stupid.

" What are loitering around for? Let's go! " she pulled me by my arm, I couldn't see anything so I guess I'll just follow her lead.

* * *

I'm pretty sure we are not in the classroom. Why? Because I didn't heard any sound of door opening or the teacher's voice. Also, it reeks. I think we are in the bathroom. Seems like Reka wants to use the bathroom. She could have told me first though, and isn't she embarrassed? A man in the female's bathroom.

" Hey... Hey! Kon-kun! " I heard her voice from behind me.

" What? " I said after escaping my train of monologue.

" Stop being so self-conscious! Look at me... " as she requested, I turned my head to look at her, though it's a bit blurry, it seems like her zip got stuck. Sigh... I should have seen this coming. Her face was telling me to 'hurry up '. She always had this sort of trouble, when her bag zip got stuck, her tracksuit didn't finish zip up because of her big chest, also that time when her pencil case stuck.

I am still wondering till today ... how could she got every zip stuck?!

" Hurry up! " she scowled at me.

Fine, fine. I'm used to her scowling and her zip problem anyway. After I unstuck the zip, I could tell that my job isn't done yet.

" M-My skirt's zip got stuck too ... " ._. After all the 2-3 minutes of standing in the girl's bathroom I thought she had finish taking a leek. But she got her skirt's zip stuck?

" HOW?! " I screamed at her face, couldn't contain my anger any more.

" S-Shut up and just fix it already! " she slapped me. Fine, thanks for giving my senses back.

I crouch and what I thought it was her skirt, I slowly reached my hand towards it. Her face looks embarrass about it. Well, it is only a zip. Nothing lewd is going on here~

My hand slipped and my fingers suddenly went inside her skirt and I touched something soft and round ... she moaned?

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to do it ... " I hope she didn't kick me though.

" I-Its okay! I know you are blind and a bit clumsy... " whew, she accepted my apology. Now that I have fixed her zip, she quickly went into the bathroom and close the door.

" D-Don't peek! "

I'm blind for goodness' sake! Couldn't she thought of that?! Sigh... well, we are in the same road I guess? Not everyone is perfect. I stood back up and washed my hand. I'm not that dumb okay? I memorized every thing that I have touched and see, even thought I am blind. And not one piece of memory are going to escape my mind.

I heard a click from behind, my clumsy friend has finish using the toilet. Finally!

" Finish already? Let's head to class for real now. " I swear I could only see her nods as she took my hand and dragged to my classroom. Where my chair and desk has always been there.


End file.
